


epiphany

by chocolino



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, beomgyu has a crush on taehyun, cute I guess, feeling realization, kai is a shipper, taehyun is a flirt, top student taehyun, yeonbin dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28731585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolino/pseuds/chocolino
Summary: epiphanyAn epiphany (from the ancient Greek ἐπιφάνεια, epiphanea, "manifestation, striking appearance") is an experience of a sudden and striking realization.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84





	epiphany

taehyun was lazing around that time, he finally has his free time after weeks of tight schedule. joining the student representative is not as easy as it seems, mostly when youre in college and there's thousands of students you need to win over.

he still has his last final vote though, having to compete with his own classmate, jeongin, he isn’t sure which one of them will won the voting.

he let out a deep breath as he lay down on his bed, closing his eyes and appreciate the silence.

his roommate, kai, probably out right now. he doesn’t know though, but judging from how quiet the house is, he sure that the latter isn't there.

he then takes one of his pillows to hug, embracing it as he slowly feels himself drown to the dreamland.

it probably after an hour he fell asleep, he then was awake by the loud bang in the front door.

taehyun sigh again as he thinks that kai probably forgot to bring the keys with him- typical kai.

but as he draws nearer to the door, he heard someone talking- looking for kai. not sure what the visitor said since he was all screaming and yelling.

confused, taehyun open the door. but then his eyes met with a stranger one's, he never seen these round hazel eyes before.

"uh- hi, im looking for kai" the guy said right after taehyun open the door.

taehyun slowly shakes his head, "he isn’t home…" he said,

the guy sigh, "do you know where he goes? or when will he come back?"

"he already out when im home- so i don't know where he is and im not sure when he will be coming home too"

the guy sigh in defeat, "damn it kai,"

taehyun look at him warily, the latter look like he really going through some shit before coming here, with his uneven hoodie and the messy hair.

"uhm, do you wanna come in first? wait for kai?" taehyun said

the latter hesitate for second, then he takes a look at this phone screen and nodded his head afterwards.

the guy has been sitting quietly at the couch for 15 minutes now, taehyun has been busying himself at the kitchen, preparing some tea and heat some cookies he got from subway earlier.

"here," taehyun said, putting the tray infront of the guy.

"thanks, taehyun"

taehyun look at him- confused.

"you know me?" he dumbly asked making the latter laugh at the question

"kai always talked about you and besides, youre one of the college representative’s candidate, everyone knows you"

taehyun sheepishly smile at that.

"sorry, but kai never mentioned you before- so… your name?"

the guy looks at him, almost staring, "choi beomgyu"

taehyun nodded his head, trying to mouth the name with his lips.

"uhm anyways beomgyu, why are you looking for kai?"

beomgyu sigh, already stressed just from hearing the name.

"he forgot to turn in our group assignment project, our lecturer just called and said he's going to deduct 30% marks if we didn't send it before midnight"

taehyun rolled his eyes, "im sure this isn't his first time forgetting something like this"

beomgyu look at taehyun, "i called him hundreds time already but he didn't answer my call"

taehyun sigh, knowing so well that kai's phone probably run out of battery.

"he didn't say anything about going out today, so i don't know where he going… sorry beomgyu" taehyun said, trying to rack his brain remembering if kai ever mentioned about going out today.

"it's fine taehyun, i practically messed this whole semester up… might as well just repeat again" beomgyu said, sipping the tea

taehyun furrowed his eyebrows, "repeat again? so, you repeat your semester?"

"yeah, i messed up last semester and not surprised that i still messed it up this semester"

taehyun eyes grow wide, "oh! you must be older than me then…"

beomgyu smiles, "it's fine, don't get too formal with me"

taehyun still look at the latter, "hyung" he said,

beomgyu look at him, "i said no need to get formal with me taehyun-ah, im completely fine… even kai didn't call me hyung- except when he wants something from me"

both laughs.

"so, am i interrupt you or anything?" beomgyu ask

"ah not really… i was sleeping when you came earlier"

"did i woke you up?" beomgyu said, panicking.

taehyun shakes his head slowly, smiling reassuringly at beomgyu. they both sat in comfortable silence, watching the tv series that taehyun randomly open.

"do you want to eat something? i can order for us" taehyun said, already on his phone.

"i don't bring my money with me though…" beomgyu said, pouting 

"it's fine, i paid today…maybe you can pay next time?" taehyun said, swiping through the page to order foods.

taehyun can tell that the latter was probably look at him with confused expression right now.

"there's next time? me and you?" beomgyu asked, a little too excited

taehyun expression soften, "if you want to"

"i mean- yeah, sure, of course i want to!"

"that's great" taehyun said, eyes still locking with beomgyu's.

he clears his throat as he looks away- well, that was awkward.

"so, what do you want to eat? is fast food okay with you?" taehyun ask, sit closer to beomgyu as he shows the ordering page.

beomgyu hum for a while, scrolling through the pages, before he brushes it off and asked for taehyun to choose instead.

"pizza then" taehyun said, chuckles.

"im fine with anything,"

as they wait for the pizza to arrive, both try again to call kai but non to avail. kai still misses in action after few hours, not like taehyun isn't worried if anything happened to his friend but knowing kai, he has always been like that.

"uhm, so as you're the same class as kai, i assume you're also dance major?"

beomgyu nodded his head, "and you?"

"double major, music and science" taehyun said

beomgyu's jaw dropped, "YOU INSANE THAT CAN'T BE REAL"

taehyun just laugh at the latter, yeah- everyone always said that whenever he said about his major.

well, he likes music and his parents want him to pursue something related to science- and being the obedient kid, he is, he chose to double majors.

it was tough at first, having to make sure his schedule is perfectly lined up with his curriculum and another extra classes he took for languages. and now that he got to balance his life perfectly, he just needs to join the student representative club just to make sure he got something to write in his resume.

"this is embarrassing...you perfectly nailed double majors and i, who took only one need to repeat…" beomgyu said, hiding himself behind his hands.

"there's nothing embarrassing about it, look- if you didn't repeat your semester, we probably will never know each other"

beomgyu look at taehyun and shyly said "and you're good at sweet talking too…"

taehyun laugh at that, "well, maybe if you stop being so cute then i will stop?"

beomgyu throw the remote control at taehyun, who just laughing at him.

"please, we literally just know each other today- ITS TOO EARLY" beomgyu said, hiding his face again- afraid if it was red from all the blushing

"oh? so that's mean i can tease you if we get to know each other?" taehyun said, smirking

"that's it- im not voting you"

taehyun laugh again, enjoying his time teasing the older.

it was weird for taehyun. he has never had a problem on creating a lively situation before, he sure can make people comfortable around him but when he talks with beomgyu, he knew it was different.

yes, he wants beomgyu to be comfortable with him, but he also feels like he want to do so many things with the older- going on a cafe dates, studying together, watching their favorite tv shows or just be next to each other.

taehyun know if he talks about it like that, everything felt so early and rush, he just met beomgyu today but he already feels himself having a tiny crush on the latter.

talking with beomgyu, just knowing each other- makes taehyun feels happy. even the smallest thing beomgyu did, taehyun found it endearing.

"aren't that hard?" beomgyu suddenly asked as they both eating their pizzas.

taehyun look at him, raising his eyebrows, "what?"

"um... just, being how you are? i mean- all the studies and everything… aren't it too much for you?"

taehyun think for a while, to be honest, he never thinks about how he feels. he doesn’t even know if he likes what he did or whether it was all to live his parent’s expectation. he never answered this kind of question before.

"i don't know, never really think about that one" he replied.

beomgyu stare at him, amused.

"why would you ask me that?"

"i mean- you studied two different things, yet you manage to nailed both and on top of that, you're active in sports and any activities that were held by our college… and you still look okay? like- im surprise that you manage to do all that?"

taehyun furrowed his brows before laughing, "if you said it like that, i found myself weird too"

"are you perhaps a robot?" beomgyu said, pretending to get shocked and taehyun just played along while talking in robot manners, making both laugh.

"tell me, about why would you repeat your semester" taehyun demand, sit closer to beomgyu.

"uhm, i would say that last semester just aren’t for me… my mind was too occupied with something else that i forgot to come to my classes and exams, it just make sense that i screwed my semester- no regret though, i like my classmates now better"

taehyun look at beomgyu, still wondering what is the thing that have been bugging beomgyu's.

"so… you're okay now? like, you can finally focus on your study?"

beomgyu nodded his head, "yep,"

taehyun unnoticedly ruffled beomgyu's hair, making the latter jumped back a bit, surprised from the sudden of closeness.

"we can study together then," taehyun said, smiling widely at beomgyu and the older has no energy to say no at the invitation to study together.

beomgyu scoff at that, "you think i can focus on study when you literally in front of me?"

taehyun look at the older, smirking "that's something i would like to see"

beomgyu playfully pushed taehyun, making the younger laugh- happy that he got to tease beomgyu.

"oh, you said before that kai always talk about me… is it bad or good?" taehyun ask

beomgyu smirk at that, but taehyun still see the blush in the older cheeks.

"both! which one you're more curious to hear?" beomgyu said playfully, making taehyun rolled his eyes at that

"uhm, don't care- the most stand out for you? did he tell any of my embarrassing stories??" taehyun ask, panicking

beomgyu laugh at that, slowly patting himself to calm down before meet taehyun's panic eyes and said "many."

taehyun hissed at that, "oh for God's sake, i will do something to that living creature if i met him"

"but honestly, i don't found it embarrassing… more to, cute? i-don't-know-you-have-that-side-on-you kind of stories?" beomgyu said, still laughing making taehyun pout at that

"what he said?"

beomgyu calm himself first before collecting his thoughts, enjoying the way taehyun pout in front of him.

"he said about your sleeping habit- about you need to hold or hug something to fall asleep and that one time you having a sleepover at kai's parents and you can't sleep because there's no pillow near you so you end up using kai's teddy bear plushy as your pillow"

taehyun honestly still feel angry about that day, he just knew kai was up for something when he left him with nothing but a pillow and bunch of plushies inside the guest room.

"and um…about that one time you ripped your pants when performing infront of sophomores students"

"I WILL PUNCH KAI FOR TELLING YOU THAT STORY"

beomgyu has been laughing since, still imagining how it would be if he was the one who witnessed the moment.

"oH! also, that one time you tripped into nothing at the stage when you're taking your certificate…and you end up just pretend to faint because all eyes already on you" beomgyu continue,

taehyun blocked his own ears while screaming incoherently, wanting to block that memories from coming back to haunt him.

"oh god, he really won't shut up, don’t he?" taehyun said after a while, looking at beomgyu who still trying to calm himself down.

then, something struck into taehyun's mind.

  1. he don't care if beomgyu knows all his embarrassing stories.
  2. he don't care if beomgyu laughing at him
  3. he feels glad that he makes beomgyu laugh that hard
  4. he will run after kai if the latter over laugh at him, but with beomgyu he rather wants to let the older continue laughing.
  5. he felt happy knowing beomgyu happy.



"at least you know now that im actually a human being" taehyun continues, still looking at beomgyu in which the latter just nod his head in reply.

taehyun look over to the clock on the wall, doing the calculation inside his head, he had spent about 3 hours with beomgyu, but everything just felt so natural to him. like, he has always known who beomgyu are when in fact, he just know the latter existence for 3 hours.

beomgyu, probably noticed taehyun has been looking at the clock, immediately sigh, "i don't even realize ive been here for too long… for God's sake, where is kai?"

just right after beomgyu said that, someone enter the house, making taehyun quickly yelled "kai, where have you been? are your phone died again?'

making the person stop on track, looking at taehyun in confusion.

"kai is not here?" the person ask, slightly confused

"yeonjun hyung? thought you are kai for second" taehyun said, not expecting to see his other good friend to visit.

not surprising, yeonjun and his boyfriend, soobin has always been good friends with both kai and taehyun which make them regularly came to their house.

"oh? beomgyu is here too?" yeonjun ask, slightly furrowed his eyebrows

"yeah, i came looking for kai but he wasn't here so i stay here to wait for him" beomgyu replied, smiling at the older

"oh, i see" yeonjun said, smirking

"you both know each other??- wait, that's dumb question of course you know each other…. dance club" taehyun said, slowly realizing he is the only one who have no idea beomgyu exist.

"you said kai isn’t here?" yeonjun ask, confused

"yeah, we tried calling him but he's not answering…thought he was going out with you? or soobin hyung?" taehyun said, slightly worries.

"no? he even text me to bring him some foods?? he didn't tell me about going out today, even soobin are sleeping from the- aHH" yeonjun stop mid conversations, laughing to himself making the two look at him, confused.

"why? something wrong?" beomgyu asked,

yeonjun calm himself down, wiping the laugh tears he got from laughing loudly,

"last night, he and soobin played game and they make a bet that the lost person should pay for their foods and so- they both played from last night till this morning, nonstop."

"soobin lost, so im here to give kai the foods he wants" yeonjun said, showing two plastics that he brought together with him.

"but he isn’t here…? isn't he?"

"have you checked his bedroom?" yeonjun said, making both taehyun and beomgyu eyes wide.

yeonjun walk towards the said room, knocking once before he enters the room.

taehyun literally having a doubt that kai would be there anyway but then hearing kai's sleepy voice ring inside his ears make taehyun want to punch himself.

_why i didn't checked first???_

"he was there all along?" beomgyu said, eyes wide looking at taehyun who just stare at kai's bedroom.

"what was all the fuss about?" kai said, walking to the living room as he was dragged by yeonjun.

"oh? you still here?" kai said, pointing at beomgyu making the older jaw dropped,

"still? - does this mean you knew im here for hours and you still didn't come out?"

kai looks over at taehyun, slightly chuckles, "yeah you both spent a good time together, just don't want to interrupt anything so i went back to sleep- oh! also, i already submit our assignments, no need to worry"

beomgyu look over at taehyun, who are also look at him.

_well, that was true. he indeed spent good times with beomgyu._

beomgyu sigh in disbelief, "really kai??"

kai and yeonjun just laugh watching the two sudden awkward vibes, "anyways, you can know about taehyun by yourself now, right beomgyu?"

the latter immediately send a death glares at kai, which kai respond with just a shrug. his eyes met taehyun's and taehyun just look as surprised at kai's words.

"he doesn’t mean anything" beomgyu said,

"definitely mean everything," kai quickly replied making beomgyu rolled his eyes at the younger.

"anyways, me and yeonjun are going to eat the foods that yeonjun hyung brought earlier and unfortunately, it was enough just for the two of us… maybe taehyun can go out and eat with beomgyu? and bring him home too- if you want?" kai suggest, wriggling with his eyebrows.

"there's no need, i can walk by myself" beomgyu replied quickly, trying to study taehyun's face

"i mean… i would like to walk you home" taehyun replied after a beat, making kai and yeonjun punching the air while screaming silently.

beomgyu eyes froze at taehyun, not really expecting the younger want to walk him home. not like he's complaining, but he's afraid if it will get awkward afterwards.

"shall we go now?" taehyun said, already picking up his hoodie.

"yeah- sure"

"don't be home too late taehyun-ah, be careful you two!!!" yeonjun said as both walking out.

the walk was silence and it almost suffocate beomgyu's soul. of course, they both felt awkward after kai said things like that and of course taehyun just had to agree with everything kai said.

"do you want to go eat first?" taehyun ask, breaking the silence.

beomgyu look over at the latter, "uh...no? but- are you hungry?"

"not really…" taehyun replied

both became silent again. beomgyu look over his watch, it was about to hit 8pm as they walk.

"you really don't have to walk me home," beomgyu said, trying to make the situation less awkward.

taehyun just look at beomgyu, smiling, "since i think you want to know me more…why not?"

beomgyu cough at that, looking at taehyun who just smirk right back at him, "who said that?"

"kai said" taehyun replied instantly

"don't believe him, he's lying" beomgyu said, walk a bit faster than taehyun. taehyun run to match his pace, slowly look at beomgyu's face, making the older halt on his walk.

"what?"

taehyun smiles again, "i don't think kai is lying, you're blushing"

beomgyu quickly push taehyun away, using both his hands to cover his cheeks.

"wait for me hyung" taehyun said, chuckling as he run after beomgyu to match their pace.

beomgyu slow down as taehyun grip his hoodie sleeve, making the older look to his side just to see taehyun smiling, "i said wait for me"

and beomgyu didn't remove taehyun's hand on his, and taehyun has no intention to do so either.

"well, we are here" beomgyu said, fiddling with his hoodie string, studying taehyun's face.

taehyun on the other hand look around beomgyu's house area, "our houses aren't that far from each other" taehyun said

"yeah we aren't…"

"so, see you soon?" taehyun said,

and this time beomgyu finally notices the hint of blushed on taehyun's cheeks.

"well… do you wanna come in first? a cup of hot chocolate as my thank you?" beomgyu said, not really sure if that was the right thing to do but nonetheless, his mind asked him to say so.

taehyun look around again, not wanting to meet beomgyu's hazel eyes.

"taehyun? wanna come in and stay for a while?"

"if i stay right now, will we never meet again?" taehyun ask, looking nervously at beomgyu

"why would you say that?" beomgyu chuckles, not expecting it

"well… will we see each other again?"

"of course, taehyun- of course i want to meet you again"

taehyun slowly smiles, "hot chocolate sounds tempting"

beomgyu chuckles at that, "sure, come in my guest"

this isn't beomgyu first time having guest at his house and thank god he actually knock some sense inside his head and decided to tidy his living room that morning.

"you can sit first, i'll get your hot chocolate!"

taehyun nod his head, eyes busy studying beomgyu's interior. his eyes then caught at the wall full of polaroid, making his feet slowly going to the little space as he looks over the polaroid’s film.

taehyun can see kai in some of them, even there’s few polaroid of yeonjun and soobin. the others are mostly beomgyu's aesthetic, films of nature, books, coffees. taehyun eyes darted to the center, tilting his head a bit to look clearer.

_wait._

_is that me???_

"taehyun, your hot chocolate is ready" beomgyu yelled from the kitchen, making taehyun immediately walk back to the couch. trying to remember where that photo was from.

_it was that time._

taehyun remembered that polaroid film of him was the first time taehyun tried to campaign by himself. he remembers it was during summer, it was his first election speech ever. taehyun need to promote himself as the student representatives, it was scorching hot and everyone was ignoring his existence.

he then remembered at some point, someone came and stand, listening to the speech he has prepared for a week. that guy was the only one who keep standing till he finished talking. taehyun also remember the guy gave him a bottle of drinking water and he certainly remember the camera case hanging on the guy's neck, but taehyun, being himself, forgot what the guy looks like as he was too occupied with something else.

"oi! stop daydreaming, drink first! it will turn cold soon" beomgyu said, nudging taehyun side making the younger quickly look at the older.

_it was beomgyu._

"it was you" taehyun said,

beomgyu look at him, confused, "of course it was me? taehyun, you okay?"

"no- i mean… it was you, the one who keep listening to my speech and the one who gave me the drinking water"

beomgyu froze, suddenly feeling anxious.

"does knowing that make you uncomfortable?" beomgyu ask, almost whispering.

"no- beomgyu… i've been looking for that person for months now- and it was you?" taehyun said, looking straight at beomgyu's eyes.

"why would you look for me?"

"i want to say thank you… actually, at that point i was about to give up, but then seeing how you stand there and listen to me… it was enough to encourage me…"

beomgyu still look at taehyun, confused.

"you aren't mad?" beomgyu ask

"no- why would i? you literally gave me strength that day and right now, im just glad knowing that person is you"

beomgyu finally smiles, "how do you know it was me?"

"the polaroid’s over there, kind of feel myself special as you put my photo right at the center"

beomgyu jaw dropped, totally forget about that one.

"anyway, you can put my picture down for now" taehyun said making beomgyu once again, nervous.

"w-why? you don't like it?"

"nah, just so you can put photo of us together right at the center"

"wh-what?"

"have your polaroid with you right?" taehyun asked,

"m-my bedroom, why?"

"take it, so we can take our picture together"

and beomgyu, head dizzy from whatever taehyun just did, still take his polaroid camera from his bedroom.

"come here," taehyun said, asking beomgyu to sit next to him.

beomgyu checked and there's about 6 films left inside the socket, who would've thought the day he can take a photo with taehyun will come?

_click_

the first photo look awfully awkward for beomgyu, taehyun already smile but beomgyu, being the nerve wreck, he was, fakely smiles.

_click_

the second photo look decent, just like how their normal selfies will look like.

_click_

the third photo, taehyun was looking at beomgyu, smiling wide as beomgyu keep his eyes at the camera. not even dare to make eye contact with taehyun.

_click_

the fourth photo is just taehyun laughing by himself as he happy seeing the flustered beomgyu.

_click_

the fifth photo, it was taehyun turn to look surprised. his eyes wide open staring at the lenses meanwhile beomgyu's lips are on his cheeks. just soft.

and safe to say, the next day kai came, beomgyu took down the taehyun-speech photo and changed it to the last photo they took.

a polaroid of them just staring into each other, with something that could decipher as feelings.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
